Promise Me
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: She likes to tell herself she's not nervous, but the tapping of the fingers on her desk say otherwise. ONESHOT!


**A/N So Uh hi! This is my first PeterxGwen fic and I've just been getting major feels from them and Stonefield. I'm still waiting to see The Amazing Spiderman 2 so please no spoilers in the reviews (at least no more than I have already read lol). So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

-_**BorixJannyxoxo**_

* * *

She's just tired.

Gwen Stacy is just tired after a long day of school and work at Oscorp. So instead of being a normal person and trying to sleep after a long and exhausting day, she's sitting at her desk tapping her fingers against her desk. Now it's not like she doesn't want to be sleeping. Believe her she wants nothing than to be lying under her sheets as she dreams and sleeps the night away, but she just can't. She knows that he's still out patrolling the city. It's going on 1 in the morning and if he wasn't coming over after his patrol he would have told her.

She tries to tell herself she isn't worried, but the rhythmic tapping and biting of her lower lip say otherwise. His patrols didn't usually run this late into the night. Maybe she should call him just to make sure everything was ok.

Wait scratch that.

She did _not_ want to call him. He was busy fighting criminals and she didn't want to waste time trying to reach him if he was clearly using his phone as a police radio. He was just a goofy nerd, but he was _her_ goofy, nerdy Peter and she would hold onto that forever. His quirky awkwardness always made her smile, god especially his wide smile.

She snapped herself out of her daydreaming of him and tried to distract herself by watching pointless videos online. In case you haven't noticed she's really desperate to distract herself from worrying about him. She really shouldn't be worried though. She's seen what he can do and is truly amazed with his reflexes and determination. Peter also kind of had an unfair advantage I mean he's part man, part spider. She's not knocking it though because she knows without his powers, he'd be done for.

There are also times when she despises the powers though. He can never be an average teenage boyfriend. Everything would've been _so much _easier for them. No constantly leaving dates. No wounds to tend to. No risk to both of their lives, but mostly his. However, if she went back in time, she would go through it all a second time.

She mindlessly scrolling through music in her iTunes library when she hears a faint tapping on her window and she glances to the bottom right corner of her computer screen to see that it was 1:37 in the morning. She turns around to see him bent low enough so he could knock, but it seems like he's uncomfortable.

She can't stop the smile from spreading on her face and walks over to her window. He's still in his suit, as usual. Gwen lifts the window up as far as it can go before she moves back to allow him in.

The second he stands up, she knows something's wrong. She watches him with squinted eyes as he forces the smile even more and tries not to stumble into her room. It's then that she notices the top half of his uniform is ripped across his chest and she sees red lines protruding through. Her eyes widen and she runs to him before she wraps one arm around his back and places the other on his chest which causes a groan to escape from his mouth before he bites his lip in an attempt to stifle it.

She hurriedly ushers him to her chair before he throws himself on it, stretches his legs across the cushion and arm rest. Gwen looks him up and down before she sits in the spot he left for her. Gwen grabs the back of his mask and all but rips it off his face. She gasps and understands why he left the mask on. Her first reaction is to clasp her hand over her mouth as she takes his appearance in. He swallows and lowers one gloved hand to her free hand and raises it to his mouth to place a kiss on the palm of her hand. She breaks her hand free from his grip and strokes his face and lets out as a sigh at the damage that has been done to his face.

Two purple bruises on his right cheek, a split lip, a cut across his left cheek, and a purple ring outlining his eye decorate his face. He flinches when he feels her thumb stroke the cut on the left cheek, but then leans into the warmth her palm possesses. "Peter...," she barely breathes out and he lowers his head slightly.

Then she bit her lip and glanced down at his chest, remembering the red lines she had seen going across the skin of his chest. He sits up lightly and tries to peel it off as painlessly as possible. She helps him, but she basically just holds the hem once she sees his upper body. He groans and clamps his eyes shut when he leans back in the arm of the chair.

Gwen lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in as he breathes at the best of his ability after swinging from rooftop to rooftop with these injuries. His chest has about five good cuts going in a random pattern, but what really made her want to cry is the purple bruise surrounding a small, but somewhat deep semi-circular cut that was still bleeding just a few inches above his hip. "Peter, wh-what the hell happened?" Gwen muttered as she looked into his eyes.

He opened his eyes and tried to get his breathing down, "Let's just say that tonight's criminal knows a few tricks with a knife and had a gun."

Gwen was about to ask him something else, but his eyes widened then clamped shut, his hand instantly went to cover the cut above his hip, and he groaned loudly as a shock of pain went directly to that area. "G-Gwen, help," he muttered in a strained voice and lightly rocked his body forward and back. He opened his mouth in a silent scream which causes Gwen to shoot out of her spot on the chair and run to her closet to grab her first aid kit.

She runs back over to her chair and unlatches the first aid kit before she begins to dig inside it looking for antiseptic and unused gauze. She pulled both the items out and poured some of the antiseptic on to the gauze. She then imagined the pain he was already experiencing and knew that this was definitely going to increase the pain at least for a little bit. She looked at him before she placed the bottle back in the kit and grabbed his hand lightly, "Peter, I'm just warning you that this is going to sting... a lot."

Peter squeezed her hand tightly as another jolt of pain went through him. He looked her in the eyes and murmured, "G-Gwen I don't care. Just do it please. Hurry." She bit her lip and tried to be as gentle as possible when it came to applying the gauze to the cut. The second the gauze was applied to his cut, he clamped his eyes shut and threw his head back. The second Gwen heard a booming noise come from his mouth she immediately moved her other hand to his mouth which muffled the sound of his scream. He continued to scream into her hand and Gwen couldn't help but cringe.

She moved the hand on the gauze to his forehead and stroked the hair away from it as he continued to scream into her other hand. The gauze stayed in place on the cut and Gwen spoke softly to him in an attempt to calm him down, "I know. I know Peter it hurts, but it's going to be ok. Just a little bit longer. Hang in for a little more." It pained Gwen to do this to him especially when his hands grabbed the cushion and his whole body arched up as he screamed into her hand. Shortly after he lowered back on to the chair and his scream turned into grunts of pain. When she finally felt as if the wound was clean, she removed the gauze and Peter released panting breaths against her hand.

Gwen watched as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took in an attempt to calm down. She then grabbed a sponge with a little antiseptic on it and used it to clean the scabs on his chest. He was relatively calm while she did that. The most noise he made was a grunt of pain. When she made sure all of his wounds were clean she put everything back in the kit and put it back in her closet.

She sat back down on the chair and looked at his chest. This was _her_ Peter covered in countless cuts and scars. She fells bad for him. He's still a teenager, but he has much more responsibility than any other teenager. Gwen was nervous about what college she was going to and Peter was worried about the crime rates in the city. It wasn't fair.

She watches the cuts and scars on his chest as he breathes and she can't stop herself from thinking about all that has gone wrong so far. Gwen inhales sharply at a pair of scars on Peter's chest. He shouldn't have to go through this. He's just a boy. That's when he realizes something is going on. He gently cups her cheek and makes her look up at him, "Gwen?"

"I'm gonna go find you something to wear ok?" Gwen says quickly before he can even ask her what's wrong. She leaves her spot on the chair fairly quickly and walks into her bathroom. She places her back against the door and tilts her head back to rest there. She placed her head in her hands and let out a long sigh before she pushed her hair back and exhaled deeply.

She walks over to a basket of clothes she has next to her sink. She sits in front of it and pulls out shirt after shirt, trying to find one that might fit Peter. She grabs her old shirts and tosses them aside right away, knowing those would never fit him. She continued to dig around in her basket for an over sized tee shirt. The next shirt she pulls out is perfect. She smiles and is about to stand up until it hits her. That shirt isn't hers.

It's her father's.

Her eyes widen and she slides down against the wall as she clutches the shirt to her chest. She feels all these emotions wash over her. She can smell him, see him in this shirt, but the thing that makes her crack is when she hears his voice.

He never promised her he'd be safe. He never promised her he wouldn't do stupid things. He never promised that he would fight tooth and nail. Captain Stacy never promised anything. She tried to make him promise her, but he just told her she was being ridiculous. But maybe if he just promised, he would've tried a little harder.

Gwen buries her face into the shirt and sobs quietly as she tries to calm herself down, but memories of him come flooding in and the sobs get slightly louder. She hears light footsteps on her carpet and she's really trying to calm herself down before anyone sees her like this. Two seconds later Peter opens the door with wide eyes and looks at Gwen curled up in a ball.

Peter rushes over to her and kneels in front of her, "Gwen, what's wrong?" He places a warm hand on her shoulder. Gwen gestures with her eyes down to the shirt and Peter immediately understands, "Oh Gwen," Peter whispers before he gathers her in his arms as she sobs into his chest. He stays on the ground with her with their arms wrapped around each other. Peter lightly placed one arm under her legs and lifted her. He carries her into her bedroom and has her sit on his lap as she cries into his shoulder.

They sit on her bed in silence as she cries. He rocks them side to side as he holds onto her waist and she has her arms wrapped around his neck. He hums in her ear and kisses her forehead, just to let her know that he's there, that he's holding her. Once she realizes that Peter is holding her so close to him and trying to calm her down, she realizes that she has to say something and he has to agree to it, otherwise she'll just fall apart again. However, he beats her to it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asks while he cups her cheek and kisses her forehead.

Gwen nods her hand and extremely lightly places her hand on his chest. She flips her hair to the side and places her nose against his. "Look I know we've discussed this, but I just really need you to listen to me right now. I love you and you know that. Now when I say you, I mean Spiderman and Peter Parker. You're Spiderman and you have this responsibility to protect the city and I love that. But I also love Peter Parker so much more. You have no idea how much I love Peter Parker more than Spiderman. I'm just so afraid that one day Spiderman is going to be fighting crime and Peter Parker is just going to get hurt and I'm not going to be able to help you." Gwen lowers her head and sniffles.

Peter's hands instantly move to cup her face in his hands. He forces her to look at him as he softly speaks, "Hey Gwen look at me. Right at me ok? I've got you. I've got you Gwen. I'm right here. No matter what I'm always gonna be right here for you because I love you too. Whenever you need me, tell me and I'll be over as soon as I can ok? I love you Gwen Stacy, and I will always be _your _Peter Parker."

Gwen looked at him with the same sad expression on his face, she still had to make him promise, "Look I'm not asking you to give up Spiderman. I'm just asking that no matter what, you'll promise me that you'll always try and come back to me. No matter how injured or anything. Just please promise you'll try your hardest to come back."

Peter looked at her with wide eyes of compassion. He stroked her cheekbones and shook his head lightly, "G-Gwen-"

"Peter," Gwen let out a deep breath and by the tone in her voice Peter knew she was going to start crying, "Please I just need you to promise me this. Promise me. My dad never did it and he's gone Peter. Peter I need you to promise me this."

Peter hugged her close to him and she placed her chin on his shoulder as she silently cried. Peter turned his head so he could whisper in her ear, "Gwen Stacy, I promise you that I will always try my hardest to make it back to you, no matter what the situation is. I love you I'll always come back for you."

Gwen pulled away slightly and allowed Peter to wipe away her tears before they both leaned in for a kiss. When they pulled apart a little while later, Peter laid down on Gwen's bed with her and had her place her head on his chest where they would play with each other's hands and whisper sweet nonsense to each other for the rest of the night, but the only thing that mattered to Gwen was that he promised.

So he's going to always try a little harder, just for her.

And she loves it.


End file.
